Below
by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Amanda has been keeping a secret from her family, but when her 13-year-old son Spock shows he has powers from her side of the family she can't keep it to herself anymore. Uses stuff from H20 Just Add Water and Mako Mermaids but you don't need to know those shows for this.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

Young Spock blinked allowing confusion to appear on his face.

"Spock."

He turns quickly at his mother's surprised voice, as she stares at the small storm in front her 13 year old son's out stretched hand.

"Mother, I do not understand what is happening" he frown, pushing away his confusion and panic as best he can.

"It's okay honey" she calms, walking to him "Lower you hand, make a fist then flatten your hand out as you do."

Spock frowns but does as his mother says, making the storm disappear. He turns to the human, "That is not a Vulcan ability" he states, trying not to sound confused.

"No" she agrees with sigh, "It's not." she looks around "Is your Father still out with Michael?" she questions.

"Yes" he nods, curious why she's asking "They will not be due to return for 2.4 hours."

"Good, good" she sighs, "Okay. Spock I need to tell you something, something I haven't told your father."

Spock can't help the intrigue that fills him, what is it that his Mother wouldn't even tell Father?

"Spock, you remember those Earth fairy tales I told when you were small? About Dragons, Werewolves, Mermaids?" she starts.

"Of course. What relevance do fables of magical beings have to do with this Mother?" Spock questions, confused by the odd question.

She laughs softly, "Everything Spock, everything" then she puts her own hand up and creates a small storm, just like the one her son formed accidentally.

Spock stares at the storm, his eyebrows high and face covered in confusion.

"Spock, a long time ago humans were primitive and hateful if anything unlike themselves, which caused problems because..." she hesitates, "Because they were not the only sentient species on Earth."

"Impossible!" he shakes his head, "We would be aware if other sentient, other than humans originated on Earth."

Amanda Grayson shakes her head, "No. That's what we wanted humans to believe, Spock humans use to be vicious, they had many horrible ideas about the other species on the planet, that we were magic, that we were out to get them, that eating our organs could cure them of diseases, that it was kill or be killed. In the time known as the dark ages all the other species, the 'magic creatures' were hunted to almost the point of extinct. Those species came together to plan but agreed they didn't have the numbers to fight, so they went into hiding and allowed themselves to become myths."

Spock blinks, "A smart plan for the time, but why continue into the present? humanity has come far since days of pitchforks and torches, they would except the others now."

"Fear" she sighs. "Spock, hiding became a vital part of survival for almost a thousand years. That isn't something easy to give up."

"I see" Spock frowns, he doesn't understand not really, though he does not understand emotion, something that likely plays a large role in this. "You are one of these other Earth species are you not Mother?" he questions, moving to the obvious point of why she would bring this up.

"I am" she smiles, "I'm a mermaid."

"Impossible" he immediately frowns looking pointedly to the legs he knows his Mother has.

"My people had a period of extreme technological advances" she smiles softly, "Before the humans wiped most of them out. See they wanted to explore land and wanted their friends on land to be able to do the same in water. It was the most advance thing we can find of what remains from that time. Made from metal and crystals from fallen meteorites they somehow made chambers of metamorphosis. It changes whoever swims in, allows them to have legs when dry and a tail when wet."

"That is impossible" he blinks.

"It should be" she agrees, "Our scientist of today are still trying and failing to figure out how it works. But it does."

"So you are a mermaid" he frowns still trying to wrap his head around it. "Why have you not informed Father?"

She huffs a small laugh, "Because he is a man of logic. He wouldn't understand the need for the secret."

"There is no reason for the secret" Spock replies, "It is illogical."

She laughs again, "Not everything is about logic Spock. We have kept this secret for a very long time, the rest of the Quadrant might be ready but we aren't. My people aren't ready Spock."

"I see" he frowns, it does not make sense to him, but he trusts his mother. He will keep this a secret so long as she asks. "How _have_ you kept this secret Mother?" he questions. "Surely a medical exams or simply rain would have given your secret away."

She smiles, touching her blue stone necklace, the one she always wears. "This stone is from the old technology. It's a kind of moon stone, they use to be use for increasing a mer-persons powers 100 times over. But our scientists found a way to modify the old stones, as long as I wear it I'm stuck as a human, water can't turn me, even my internal organs have changed, my DNA even reads as human. I still have my powers but they are very weak." she smiles, "Without it I wouldn't survive on this planet. It's too hot here, I would dry out within a hour, this let's me be with my favourite people." she leans over and kisses his hair.

Spock makes a mental note to ensure she never takes it off.

"I didn't expect you to get my powers" she continues, "I thought the necklace would have made you half human instead of half Mer." she sighs "Spock we'll need to go home to Earth. I need my doctors to check you over."

"It is logical" he nods, he'll need testing by experts to insure his health, and though the Doctors here are advance they do not know his mother's true physiology. "But we need to inform Father and Michael, we cannot keep this from them Mother" he points out.

She opens her mouth to protest to be cuts her off.

"Sarek will wish to know why his wife and son need to go to Earth so suddenly with no warning and without him."

She shuts her mouth at that, "You're right" she sighs, "As long as it was just me I could justify keeping it from him. But I can't keep something like this about his son, about you Spock from him. That's not fair to him."

Spock silently wonders how she justifies keeping her own secret from him.

"Right" she shakes it off, putting a smile on her face, "We still have over a hour til they get home. Now we don't use Universal translators down there, how about I teach you some of my first language?" she offers.

"That is agreeable" he nods, curious to learn more about his Mother's true background.

"Hey" Michael smiles walking into the room, "What language was that?" she questions, clearly having heard some of their alphabet practice before they heard her and stopped.

Sarek follows behind his adoptive daughter, looking to his wife when he enters.

She smiles nervously, standing up and greeting him with her two fingers, a Vulcan kiss, "Husband" she nods to him, "How did Michael do sitting in at work with you?"

"She did well wife" he nods to Michael who smiles brightly.

"So, what language was what?" she asks again moving sit next to her brother.

Spock looks to his Mother with a raised eyebrow, waiting for her to talk.

"I-" she sighs, "Sarek there's something I haven't told you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Father simply raises an eyebrow, "What would that be Amanda?"

"Well-" she huffs, "I'm not sure how to say it" she looks to Spock, "Telling your child that you've been hiding something is a lot easier than telling your partner" she frowns, before smiling with a idea and moving closer to her husband, taking his hands and putting them on her face.

His eyebrow goes higher, "Very well" he agrees, "My mind to your mind, your thought to my thoughts-" and he goes _very _still.

"What's going on?" Michael demands turning to her brother. "What did Amanda tell you that she can't put into words for her husband?"

"That is quite complicated" he admits.

"Okay" she takes his hand and puts it on her, "So show me."

"I am not properly trained-"

"You know what your doing" she cuts him off with a smile, "You just need practice. Just show me the talk you had with Mom" she grins, "Come on Spock, it more fun this way."

He huffs at her poor argument, but does as she says and share the conversation he had with their mother only an hour ago.

"No freaking way" she grins when it's done, "Mom is a _mermaid_?!"

"Indeed" he nods, removing his hands "It was unexpected for me as well."

"No Spock" she shakes her head, "You don't get it. This is going to change _everything_ on Earth. Fairy tales are real, magical creatures are real." she smiles in wonder, "This is fascinating."

"I agree" he nods, so many species on one planet staying hidden for 1000 years is unheard of, it would make an interesting paper.

"You should have told me."

Both kids turn to their Fathers voice, he is staring at their Mother with what might be hurt.

"I'm sorry Sarek" her voice is filled with guilt, "I didn't know if I could take that risk. You saw it, you know how much my people value secrecy, we both know you want to go straight to the Federation at tell them, get them to go down to my people's cities and open talks. But my people aren't ready, they're too scared of the world above."

"I am aware" he nods his head, "I saw this in your mind, you still should have told me."

She takes his hand, "I know Sarek, I'm so sorry."

Sarek looks away from her and to his children, "You are forgiven wife. However I believe we should continue this at a later date, when we do not have an audience."

She looks to her kids too "Of course."

Spock steps forward, "Does this mean Mother and I will be leaving for Earth today?"

Sarek nods, "It is necessary for physicians more familiar with your mother's species to confirm you are well with the sudden manifestation of abilities. However the Mer-people need to be spoken to in regards to their Federation status" he looks to Amanda, "We must know were they stand."

"They're not going to be happy" she huffs, "My people have only chosen to willingly send people to the surface _once_ in the last 100 years. They want nothing to do with Humans Sarek, or the Federation."

"Why did they send people?" Spock asks curious, if their-or technically his people are so against interacting with Humans why would they send people?

His mother's entire demeanour changes and he frowns sadly, "Have either of you reached the Xindi attack in your history books?"

"Of course" Michael frowns, "March 2153, acting on false intelligence provided by the Sphere-Builders, the Xindi launched a surprise attack on Earth. a small one-man vessel crewed by a Xindi-Reptilian soldier, that carried out the first attack on Earth. It utilized a powerful particle beam to carve a swath of destruction from Florida to Venezuela, killing seven million people."

Their Mother bows her head, "It was more than that. In the water between Florida and Venezuela we had a city, Domum it was the base of our largest population, 1 billion people lived there and the entire city was wiped out in the attack." she takes a deep breath, "What was left of our people were furious, they wanted justice. So a team of our best warriors, my Mother among them were sent to find out what happened, when they found out they got covers as MACO members and went with the Enterprise in search of Justice. They kept the secret the entire time they were gone and went back below as soon as they got back."

Well, going to the surface is certainly a last resort for his Mother's people.

"I'm sorry that happened to your people Amanda" Michael sincerely tells her adoptive Mother, before pausing, a thoughtful look on her face, "You chose to come to the surface, I'm guessing its illegal to go up?"

Their Mother shrugs, "Not illegal but extremely complicated legally."

"But you chose to anyway, because your Mother told you stories about her time above" Michael continues.

Spock catches her meaning, "You chose curiosity over caution because you had heard good things while others in your society have only heard the stories of near extinction caused by humans." He turns to his Father, "Mother is right Father her people are not ready, but they will never be ready if they do not learn."

Michael nods, "I think you should go with them Father, visit their leaders and begin slow talks, there not going to be open any time soon. But if you keep visiting and gain their trust they might open up to the idea in a few years...okay maybe more than a few."

Amanda smiles, "They're right Sarek. It could happen, if they learn to trust someone from the Federation."

He frowns thoughtfully, "Very well. I shall go with you and speak with your leaders."

Amanda smiles, "Great. Spock, Michael go pack. I'll arrange a transport."

Sarek looks to his children, And I shall arrange deep sea suits."

The kids nod and leave the room, Michael grins at her bother as soon as they're out of the room. "We get to see a Mer-city!"

"It will be an interesting experience" Spock agrees, silently wondering the last time his sister mediated, he had thought her control of emotions had become much better than it has been today.

As if reading his mind she rolls her eyes, "I know, I know. I'll mediate on the transport, but I know you found this cool too Spock. You're half Mer, that is strange and wonderful."

"It is a unique experience" he admits before moving past her and to his room to pack.

"How large is their population now?" Michael questions as they unpack in their quarters in the Vulcan Embassy on Earth.

"Around 12 million" mother answer (this marking 100 questions since they left Vulcan) making her children frown.

"That is a very small number for a species" Spock notes.

"It is" she agrees, "As I said my people were hunted to near extinction, but not long before they were hunted there was a war between the men and woman of our people. After the war we separated and lived in different Pods-before we had cities my people lived in Pods. They stayed separate until the early 21st century. Until some young mermaids from Mako brought everyone together for a better way to hide."

"What is better than small, constantly moving groups?" Sarek raises an eyebrow.

"Nothing" Amanda agrees, "It works. It did work for a very long time, but those young Mako Mermaids visited the surface regularly, they spoke of individual humans who they trusted but they didn't trusts the worlds governments to react well, and with the advancements of technology they saw they knew it wouldn't be long until someone got lucky and saw one of the Pods."

"You said before that your cities are build in large underwater caves" Spock speaks thoughtfully, "They chose those cave on purpose, insured the rock had minerals within it that the scanners could not penetrate."

"Your right Spock, good job" she smiles at her son, "Of course technology of today can easily get past that natural security measure. But our own technology has advanced as well and we have the cities rigged to be undetectable."

"A wise course of action, if unnecessary" Sarek nods. "We should leave for New Domum immediately. We only have four days before we must return to Vulcan, it would be wise to make use of the time we have here."

"Of course" Spock nods, his Father has an important up coming meeting, one he cannot miss.

It's not long until they are in a deep sea vehicle off the coast of Florida and going down to the bottom, at 25,217 ft.

"We have reached the ocean floor" Sarek tells them, "Amanda?"

Mother nods and get out of her seat, "Put on your diving suits. Make sure there set for high pressure" she instructs, taking her necklace off, a blue glow flashes over her once it is was and she gasps, "Fu-wow that's not great" she grimaces.

"Are you well wife?" Father checks.

"I am husband, just give me a second" she takes another breath, "My insides just rearrange themselves from the fake human look. Little bit painful" she takes another breath "Okay" she nods, "Get in your suits."

They do as she says as she continues to breath hard, with pain visible on her face.

Once the three of them are suited up she joins them in the airlock and fills it with water.

Spock stares when the water touches her, for a moment she becomes water then she's on the ground without her clothes and an orange and gold tail, a top of scales also formed over her breasts. He can't help noticing very through her clothes are gone she is still wearing her blue stone ring.

"Fascinating" Spock breaths at the same time as his Father.

"Awesome" Michael breaths.

Amanda smiles back as the water continues to rise, "Follow me and try not to touch anything, there are traps all over."

"We will follow" Sarek nods as the water starts to cover Spock's head, making him swim to stay above.

As soon as its safe Mother opens the door and swims towards a rockface, but doesn't touch it, instead she raises her hand, the stone in her ring glowing, she waves her hand and the rockface vanishes, it was just a hologram.

She turns to them with a smile and waves them forward into the tunnel.

"_Careful" _she sighs at them, in Federation standard sign language, _"Don't touch the walls."_

They all nod back, not able to sign in the suits gloves and move into the centre of the tunnel.

It's not just a tunnel, it's a maze that Amanda carefully guides them through, they past many tunnels on the way, Mother warns as they past each of them, tunnels with dead ends, that are set to collapse, have hidden blades set to be thrown when someone passes, with sea monsters. This is not a place where you want to get lost.

After 2 hours, 46 minutes and 35 seconds they come out the other end of the maze and are immediately meet with guards.

"Ohw seog ereht!?" **"****Who goes there!?"** a merman demands in their language (Spock did study on the transport but his understanding is very limited) a blaster raised at Father.

"S'ti yako! s'ti yako!" **"It's okay! It's okay!"** Mother swims in front of him, "I ma Amanda rethguad fo Edward! Siht si ym ylimaf, I raews yeht naem on mrah." **"I am Amanda daughter of Edward! This is my family, I swear they mean no harm."**

The guard glares distrustfully at them, "Dnal-elpoep era rouy ylimaf?" **"Land-people are your family?"** he scoffs.

"Sey yeht are" **"****Yes they are"** she sends him a look. "I evah a thgir ot gnirb ym ylimaf emoh." **"I have a right to bring my family home."** she swims over to Sarek and takes something that looks like paper but is water proof out of a compartment on his belt and hands it to the guard.

He looks it over and frowns, "Lla ni redro. Uoy nac ssap." **"All in order. You can pass." **he shoots them all untrusting looks as they swim past.

"How is it their voices aren't affected by the water?" Spock frowns thoughtfully.

"Don't know brother" Michael replies over their comms, sounding curious herself.

"_Come on"_ Mother signs at them gesturing for them to follow.

They do as she says, following her around a corner and…. Into a large cave with a city inside.

"Wow" Michael breaths in wonder at the admittedly beautiful city.

The buildings seem to be carved from glass, glass made of thousands of different shades of blue, even though there's no natural light it is well lit, making thousands of Mer-people visible swimming around in their normal lives.

"We should move on" Sarek points out, knocking the kids of their awe, looking to the frightened Mer-people who have stopped swimming and are staring at them in fear.

"Yes Father" Spock nods, moving to catch up with his Mother.

They get a lot more fearful looks as they go, but thankfully it doesn't take them long to reach an apartment in one of the closer buildings.

Their Mother swims up to the door with a smile and knocks.

"Amanda!" as soon as the door opens a older mermaid with grey hair hugs her, "S'ti os doog ot ees uoy starfish" **"It's so good to see you starfish"** she smiles happily, before looking to them, her smile getting bigger "Uoy yllanif dlot that dnabsuh fo sruoy. Tuoba emit, I dlot uoy d'eh peek eht terces." **"You finally told that husband of yours. About time, I told you he'd keep the secret." **she moves aside, welcoming them in.

As soon as the doors closed she moves the a data padd and types something in, making her home drain of water.

"You can take those suits off now, it's safe" she tells them in Vulcan still smiling, from her spot on the ground in the now dry room.

Both she and Amanda extend their hands and make fists, making the water steam off their bodies, then give them both legs. Amanda in the same dress she was wearing before and the woman in a long simple blue dress.

Father, first out of his suit moves forward, a raised hand with the palm forward and the thumb extended, while the fingers are parted between the middle and ring finger "Greetings Serena. It has been a long time."

Serena smiles retuning the gesture, "I'll say, I haven't seen you since your wedding. It's good to see you Sarek, I hope you've been treating my daughter well."

He nods his head in an affirmative.

"Mother, these are our children Spock and Michael" Amanda introduces.

His Grandmother, Spock bows his head "Greetings Grandmother."

"Greetings Grandmother" Michael does the same.

"Hello" she smiles brightly, looking like she wants to hug them but is holding back because she knows that's not there way. "I've been wanting to meet you for a long time Spock" she turns her smile to Michael, "I've been wanting to meet you since Amanda told me she took you in."

"Now" she smiles again, "You didn't come all this way just to meet little old me. So what can I do for you?"

"Spock has powers Mother" Amanda tells her.

Making Serena sigh, "Of course he does. I told you you couldn't fix it by wearing that charm Mandy" she picks up her comm, "I'll arrange an appointment with Healer Siri."

"What is it you mean by 'fix' Serena?" Father inquires.

"I-" Mother sighs, "It use to be that when a Mer had a child with a human the baby would be born with legs but could start having problems after birth, because of our ability to change between the human and Mer form the child's DNA wouldn't know what it's supposed to look like and the child would get sick, very sick." she frowns before adding quickly, "It was a easy fix. The child would just go in the Moon Pool-the chamber that gives us the power to have legs, and the child would stabilize, though they would then get a tail when wet and full powers."

"Why didn't you take Spock to a Moon Pool then?" Michael questions.

"Because I thought I'd solved the problem" she sighs, "That necklace made me human so long as I wore it. I thought the only problems would be Human/Vulcan DNA, something the Doctors on Vulcan worked out before Spock was born."

"But I have not become sick" Spock points out, "All I have done is create a miniature storm. Is it possible that your Mermaid DNA interacts better with Vulcan DNA than human?"

"It could be" Serena hums thoughtfully, "We'll need Siri to run some tests, but it's possible you somehow only got the Mer-powers without getting the tail." She looks up from her comm, "Thank the Moon, she's willing to see us right now."

Sarek nods, "Children put your suits back on" he tells them getting his own.

Minutes later the group of 5 is back in the water and following Serena.

"Esaelp llet em siht si emos dnik fo gnikaerf ekoj?" **"****Please tell me this is some kind of freaking joke?"** Siri opens the door with a raised eyebrow and a sharp look directed at Serena.

"Siri" she smiles awkwardly.

"Ouy ylsuoires t'ndid kniht ot llet em that eht nosdnarg ev'uoy reven tem t'nseod evil ni eno fo eht rellams seitic, tub si yllautca morf eht ecafrus?" **"You seriously didn't think to tell me that the grandson ****you've never met doesn't live in one of the smaller cities, but is actually from the surface?"** she continues.

"Yllautca, ym nos si flah Vulcan" **"Actually, my son is half Vulcan" **Amanda cuts in, "S'taht yhw er'ew ereh. I esu a rolvur stone ot eb human, I thguoht that deppots eht lausu smelborp. Dna dluow esuac mih ot eb flah namuh daetsni fi Mer, tub a wef syad oga eh detaerc a llams mrots." **"That's why we're here. I use a rolvur ****stone to be human, I thought that stopped the usual problems. And would cause him to be half human instead of Mer, but a few days ago he created a small storm."**

"Flah neila" **"****Half alien"** Siri grins, "Yrev looc." **"Very cool." **she looks past the two Mermaids and to the three in the suits, smiles and gestures them in.

Her office looks like every doctors office Spock has ever been to, though a lot more blue.

Once they are in she closes the door and lets the room be half empted of water, enough that those who need oxygen to live can remove their helmets, but those with tails can still swim around the room.

"Thgirla, s'tahw ruoy eman hsiflegna?" **"Alright, what's your name angelfish?" ** Siri smile at the boy, raising her eyebrows when his helmet comes off and she sees the pointed ears.

Spock looks to his Mother, "What did she say Mother?" he questions starting to get annoyed with not knowing what people are saying, and them taking over his head.

"She just asked your name" Amanda smiles, before turning back to Siri, "Sih eman si Spock." **"His name is Spock."**

"Thgirla Spock" **"Alright Spock"** Siri smiles at the boy "Dluoc uoy teg no eht elbat rof em?" "**Could you get on the table for me?"** she asks, patting the table.

Spock nods and, correctly guessing what she wants from the table patting, moves through the water and onto the table.

Siri smiles again and takes out her scanner, "Dluoc eno fo uoy ksa Spock ot yrt dna ekam that mrots niaga? I deen eht sgnidaer." **"Could one of you ask Spock to try and make that storm again? I need the readings."**

Amanda nods, "Spock could you make the storm again" she smiles.

He nods and extends his hand, focusing on what he felt the last time….. and a small dark cloud appears with rain pouring out of it.

"Wow" Michael grins, staring at the cloud.

"Fascinating" Sarek speaks looking to the cloud as though studying it.

"Well done Spock" Serena smiles at the boy, "Storm making is one of the hardest powers to master. You are a natural."

Siri nods, looking at her scanner "Doog, doog. Won I deen a doolb elpmas." **"Good, good. Now I need a blood sample."**

"She needs blood now" Serena translates.

Spock nods, gets rid of the storm and offers the Healer his arm.

"Si ti desoppus ot eb _neerg"_ **"Is it supposed to be **_**green?"**_ she questions staring at the blood sample she just took in shock.

"Ti si" **"It is"** the boys Mother reassures.

"Yako" **"Okay"** Siri shakes off her shock before opening the lid on the sample and powering up her ring. She pulls the blood out of it vile and starts flying it through the air, letting the power from her ring fill the blood until it starts glowing blue. Then returns it to the vile and bring up the holographic interface on her ring. "Thgirla, os s'ti neila tub ew wenk taht" **"Alright, so it's alien but we knew that." **she frowns thoughtfully at what she's seeing.

"What's she saying Mother?" Michael questions, excitement still in her eyes from the cool show of powers that test was.

"She's just going over the results" Amanda replies.

"Yako" **"Okay"** Siri nods after a few minutes with a frown, "Serena nac ouy etalsnart gnihtyreve I yas?" **"Serena can you translate everything I say?"** she asks, at the older Mermaids nods she continues, "Thgirla, ti skool ekil eht rolvur enots did ton krow sa uoy thguoht Amanda. Wht Mer seneg erew tsap no ot Spock, ton human seno. Tub s'ti gnitcaer yltnereffid naht human seno od, daetsni fo eht noitcaer gnieb thgir retfa htrib ti si gnineppah sa eh snigeb ytrebup." **"Alright, it looks like the ****rolvur ****stone did not work as you thought Amanda. The Mer genes were past on to Spock, not human ones. But it's reacting differently than human ones do, instead of the reaction being right after birth it is happening as he begins puberty."**

Sarek's frown deepens at every word his Mother-in-law translates, while Michael sends her brother worried looks and Spock himself frowns.

Amanda turns to the Healer, "Tub eh t'nsi kics tey s'eh tusj tog srewop!" **"But he isn't sick yet he's just got powers!"** she protests.

"Ekil I dias sih Vulcan flah sekam mih tnereffid" **"Like I said his Vulcan half makes him different"** she reminds her in a kind voice, "Fi ew evael mih detaertnu ll'eh trats gnileef ill yb wht dne fi eht htnom dna dluow eb enog yb eht dne fo eht raey. M'i yrros." **"If we leave him untreated he'll start feeling ill by the end of the month and would be gone by the end of the year. I'm sorry."** she squeezes Amanda's hand compassionately while Serena whispers a translation of her words to Sarek so that kids don't hear.

"My boy" Amanda sighs, swimming in front of him and pulling him into a hug, "I am so sorry Spock. I thought I solved this, I really did."

"It is alright Mother" he nods to her, she did not mean for this happen, she cannot help how her DNA reacts to merging with that of another species, "I assume this means I will have to go to this 'Moon Pool'" he guesses.

"That's right Spock" Serena nods, "You understand that doing this will change your life? Every drop of water, every puddle will turn you. Not to mention-"

"Do we have to worry him with that right now?" Amanda cuts her Mother off, looking to her son with concern.

"I believe we have been kept in the dark about enough Mother" Michael cuts in, "Don't you agree Father?"

Sarek nods, "Michael is correct wife, you should inform us now."

Amanda grimaces, "Alright. Once a month under the full moon my people lose control of their emotions, their logic, their powers and do….." she grimaces "Crazy things."

Spock goes stiff at her words, "That sounds similar to Pon Farr."

"Yeah, but it doesn't end in death if you don't…...you know" she frowns, "That's why I thought it could wait" she adds, eyeing her Mother and Healer Siri.

"I see" Sarek frowns, "How is it you have hidden this from me?"

"The Moon Spell is something you can learn to control" Serena tells him, sending her daughter a curious look. "Though it does take years of dedication and control to master it." she sends Amanda a proud look, "It doesn't effect our people anymore because we live were the Moonlight can't touch us. So Amanda was the first to master it since my team."

Siri makes a sound, getting everyone's attention "Yrros ot kaerb pu eht klat…..rebertaht ti si ruoy gniyas." **"Sorry to break up the talk… whatever it is your saying." ** she picks up her padd, "Ev'i tup hguorht ruoy tseuqer ot esu eht noom loop. Yeht dluohs tcatnoc uoy emos emit worromot." **"I've put through your request to use the Moon Pool. They should contact you some time tomorrow."**

"Knaht uoy Siri, yrros tuoba gniklat revo uoy" **"****Thank you Siri, sorry about talking over you" **Amanda thanks the woman, "We should get word back about a Moon Pool tomorrow-they are sacred so you need special permission to visit one" she adds.

Sarek nods, "Very well. Shall we return to the embassy?"

"What?" Serena frowns, "No way! This is the first time I've seen you in 12 years! And the first time I've met my grandkids, your staying with me."

"Mum-"

"Don't" Serena shoots her a look, "I went to all the trouble of learning a _alien language _so I can talk to my Grandson and you are not taking away my first chance to use it."

"She should not have to waste the knowledge Mother" Spock cuts in, not saying that he is interested in getting to know his Grandmother and see more of this intriguing city.

"Our suits do have 36 hours of oxygen" Michael adds, the excited glint in her eye showing she wants what he does.

"It would be nice to spend some time here" Amanda admits, "Sarek?"

"It is logical to stay in the same location that our son is being treated" he nods, "But as Michael stated we only have 36 hours of oxygen. Therefore we will need to return to the surface tomorrow."

"Spock, are you still awake?" Michael whispers rolling over on their shared bed in one of the two guest rooms at their grandmother's.

"I am" he turns to face her.

"How are you doing with all of this?" she checks, "I mean, today's been a lot."

"It has" he agrees, now that it's just him and sister letting himself relax and the worry appear on his face, "This has been extremely unexpected. I am unsure I process this change" he admits, "I am not, as I had thought half human, but am actually half merman and will soon have the tail to prove this fact."

She touches his shoulder comfortingly, "You'll be okay. Mom's gonna teach you everything you meed to know. And she said she'd get you one of those stones that keeps her human all the time."

"But not until I have reached maturity" he reminds her, Mother has stated that the transformation process causes far to much pain for a child to endure and so she will not allow his use of one until the point of adulthood.

"True" she agrees, "But it's not like you'll need one until you go out and get a job" and have to do the medicinal tests, is not said, "We don't enough rain on Vulcan for you to get caught in it and cause you _are_ half Vulcan you won't get the 'get to hot and die' problem Mom will have if she takes her stone off at home."

He nods at her point, though is not pleased at the reminder that his home planet could kill his mother if not careful. "Grandmother plans to give us a tour of the city tomorrow while Mother and Father meet with the leaders" he tells her, simply to change the topic.

She smiles in the dark, "Sweet! This is going to be great!"

"It will be a fascinating experience" he agrees.

She smiles back, "You know what I overheard? I heard Mother, Father and Grandma talking about you spending the holidays down here so you can get more in touch with your mer side."

Spock bother pushing away the excitement he feels at that idea, "That does sound intriguing" he admits.

This will most certainly be a change, but it'll be a lie to say he is not intrigued, and even looking forward to it.


End file.
